Knights of Valindale
The Knights of House Valindale are known to use their own form of sword fighting, which is heavily based on the ancient forms of combat used in the society of Eldre’thalas and Zin-Azshari. In recent years, with the revival of the Stag Knight culture, it has taken inspiration from Eastern Cultures. Stag Knights are known for wearing heavy plating and chainmail, as most knights do. They are defined in appearance by their green cloaks and antlers attached to their helmets. Most Stag Knights are also known to carry blades that ignite with flames before or during a battle. Huen Huen is the form of swordplay that is used by the Knights of Valindale. It is known to be based off of the ancient methods of swordplay and swordsmanship used in the Highborne societies of Eldre'thalas and Zin-Azshari, and is made up of three different forms. Jountu, Inshi and Kyadii make up the art of Huen. Jountu Jountu is a defensive form of swordplay used by the Stag Knights of Valindale. Jountu requires the use of a large blade, preferably a flattened one. Those who are trained in the form of Jountu are taught how to block off heavy strikes, and the proper timing for delivering fatal and lethal blows to the opponent. Jountu is known to be the first form of swordplay that a squire is taught; As it plays the biggest role in a Stag Knight’s style of combat. Squires are taught to use Jountu to take down their opponent, and killing them depending on the scenario. Inshi Inshi is a complex form of fighting which required the use of a long weapon, such as a spear, or quarterstaff. Inshi is used for many purposes, such as disarming your opponent, bleeding out your opponent with stab wounds, or taking them down with painful wounds. Inshi is taught after one learns how to use Jountu in combat. Both Jountu and Inshi are very much interchangeable, although a Stag Knight is taught when to use either. Kyadii Kyadii is a very quick and close-up form of combat which requires the use of a dagger, short-sword, arming sword and one’s own hands. Kyadii is the last form of combat taught before one is to officially be knighted. Kyadii is known to involve a mix of blunt force from the use of punching the opponent, alongside lethal attacks from the use of the many blades a Stag Knight carries in hidden locations around his armor. Kyadii is taught to be used as a last ditch effort, specifically when one is disarmed during combat. Stag Knights are equipped with multiple daggers, alongside a short-sword hidden beneath their green cloaks, each of which are located in places which allow easy access. Rune of Dondarris The Rune of Dondarris is embedded onto the blade of a Stag Knight after they’ve completed their training. The rune grants the ability to ignite one’s blade and putting it out on their own will. The rune must be embedded by he who is to receive it; Otherwise the rune will not bend to their own will. The Rune of Dondarris can be altered with accompanying runes, which allow the blade’s flames ⋅⋅to change into frostfire, arcanic flames, and even felfire, however the use of felfire is heavily looked down upon. The Guardian's Moral The ‘Guardian’s Moral’‘ is a Stag Knight’s form of the code of honor. The Guardian’s Moral is made up of many rules. These consisted of… Honor # Never attack an unarmed opponent. '' # ''Never charge an unhorsed opponent # Never attack an opponent from behind. '' # ''Never cheat in a fight. '' # ''Never leave a comrade behind. '' # ''Never torture. Loyalty # Respect those you serve. '' # ''Protect the innocent. '' # ''Courtesy to those you deem worthy. '' # ''Respect the law. '' # ''Avenge the wronged. '' # ''Watch over the untainted. Valor # Always keep your word. '' # ''Always keep to your code of honor. # Always avoid deception. '' # ''Always exhibit courage and bravery. '' # ''Always fight with honor. '' # ''Always keep to your training. One must keep to the Guardian's Moral, otherwise they will be met before the High Council to discuss their punishment. Consequences varied depending on what rules were broken. Some consequences consist of small suspensions, imprisonment and even death, although the person standing on trial is allowed to choose a trial by combat. Inventory Stag Knights are known to carry a diverse arsenal of weapons, alongside a set of armor which defines them for who they are. Armor Stag-helms The most notable piece of armor is referred to as the ‘Stag-helm’, which consists of a mithril helmet which surrounds the head of the Knight - However there are slits on the side of the helmet for elves, allowing their ears to hang out from the side. The slits on the helmet’s design doesn’t just provide better vision and a means of breathing, but the design also enhances the voice of the person wearing it. The voice of the helmet’s wearer would sound multiplied, deep and demonic, granting the wearer a very intimidating factor. The slits also grant an air filter, and while it doesn’t make the wearer immune to any toxins, it does give them a slight immunity, and lessens the toxin’s effects rather heavily. Stag Crown Stag Knights are also granted a mithril crown upon their ascent to knighthood, which can be worn outside of combat. Mithril crowns are painted with gold, which gives the illusion that they are in fact made of gold. Mithril crowns are valued highly, especially due to the work and money that is put into crafting one. Mithril-weave Cloak Another bit of notable clothing is a Stag Knight’s green cloak. From the moment they are squired, a squire is granted a long green cloak. The cloak is made from a mix of velvet, satin, alongside mithril being mixed in to provide greater protection. Upon a squire being knighted, he is granted the gift of a new fur cloak, which can be placed over their cloaks, though it’s truly up to them whether they’d like to keep it or not. Weaponry Gauntlets Hardened gauntlets play a very vital role in being a Stag Knight, and are required if one is to be in the order, specifically in combat. Gauntlets play a role in the fighting style of a Stag Knight, especially for their third form of fighting, Kyadii. Iron and steel gauntlets can sometimes be provided if anyone of the Order does not have access to them. Jountu Weapon Jountu Weapons are the main choice of weaponry that is used for a Stag Knight. These weapons can consist of greatswords, longswords, zweihanders, executioner swords, warhammers and battle axes. It is required for a Stag Knight to carry one of these weapons, especially if they are to keep their training. Jountu weapons must be kept some place where they can be easily accessed, with the weapon’s scabbard often located on the side of a Stag Knight’s utility belt, though there can be exceptions made on the weapon’s location, so long as it’s easily accessible. Inshi Weapon Inshi Weapons are the second choice of weaponry that a Stag Knight uses. They tend to be long-reaching weapons, such as spears, quarterstaves, pikes and halberds. These weapons are always required to be sheathed on a Stag Knight’s back, though it is sometimes allowed to rest along the stable of a mount. Short-sword Short-swords are a requirement for a Stag Knight to carry, as it grants them a weapon which could ensure their survival in close-up combat. A Stag Knight’s short-sword is often placed beneath their cloaks, on the back of their utility belts. Throwing Daggers Throwing daggers were another necessity for Stag Knights, with throwing daggers located throughout their armor, more specifically beneath their gauntlets, along the utility belt, and alongside their sabatons. Goods The Traveler's Pouch Traveler’s Pouch consisted of large pouch which carried many small meals, alongside many materials for cooking and making a meal, and even a few benefits. These meals served as something minor, with most Knights expected to hunt for the vast majority of their food. A The Traveler’s Meal carried… * Dried Beef Jerky, which could last over half a year before going bad. '' * ''Dried Moonberries, which acted as a very small dessert. '' * ''Three Slices of Darnassian Bread. '' * ''A plain muffin. '' * ''Two sticks of butter. A small packet of exotic spices. * A small wooden bowl and mug. '' * ''A large metallic cup. '' * ''An empty canteen. * A wooden spoon, fork and knife. '' * ''A packet of coffee beans. '' * ''Five packets of sugar and sweetener. '' * ''Two green tea bags. '' * ''Toothpicks. * Two handkerchiefs. '' * ''Two small packets of matches. '' * ''A writing journal. '' * ''Three pencils, accompanied with a sharpener. Waterskin x3 Waterskins are carried by any Stag Knight, located in sets of three right above a Traveler’s Meal. They were filled to the brink with fresh water, though it was truly up to the owner what they filled the waterskins with. Oftentimes they would be filled with brew, red wine, rum or moonberry juice. Survival Kit Survival kits were used in the scenario that a Stag Knight would be lost, more specifically in the lands of Kalimdor. Survival kits were rather large, and could be located within a Stag Knight’s satchel. Survival kits carried… * Five rolls of bandages. '' * ''Three small boxes of crumpled peacebloom herbs. '' * ''A small vial of Elune’s tears ( Health potion. ) '' * ''A small hatchet. '' * ''A skinning knife. '' * ''Five maps of Kalimdor, four of which go over specific regions. '' * ''A detailed map of Lytharia. '' * ''30 foot long mithril-weave rope. '' * ''Sewing kit. Category:Knights of Valindale Category:The Mithril Syndicate